This project is designed to yield information concerning the treatment of patients with bony metastases from prostatic carcinoma who have received, or are receiving, conventional treatment (orchiectomy and/or diethylstilbestrol (DES). Patients are categorized according to whether they have received conventional treatment, are untreated, are in remission or have progressive bony metastases. A variable, previous radiotherapy is also taken into account in protocol design. The drugs being compared in different types of patients are combinations of hormonal treatment alone or with Cytoxan and Estracyt. Patients not previously irradiated but with progressive disease after hormonal treatment will receive Hydroxyurea, Cytoxan or MethylCCNU, while those who have been previously irradiated will receive Vincristine, Estracyt or a combination of these. The therapeutic trials also include patients with no evidence of metastases who undergo extirpation of the prostate. Pathological staging provides for categories of patients, as does lymphadenectomy, and the patients are then treated with Cytoxan, Estracyt or no other treatment. For patients with higher stages who cannot undergo total prostatectomy, lymphadenectomy will be carried out and followed by radiotherapy. Patients with positive lymph nodes will receive Cytoxan or Estracyt as adjuvants.